


I'm Just a Girl

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: "She" Drabbles [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm just a girl, all pretty and petite, so don't let me have any rights. - "i'm just a girl" – no doubt</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> episode tag for 1.04 - "Emancipation"

Sam wipes her knife on the thigh and sheaths it. She doesn't bother to help Turghan up, just goes over to her team, smiling. For the first time maybe, Teal'c and O'Neill see her as a warrior like them. Daniel respected her since they first met, but O'Neill saw her as a scientist, not a soldier. She knew she couldn't handle a CO that didn't even want her there. O'Neill's expression makes it clear that he's reevaluating his preconceptions. And, she's amused to note, there's more than a little lust there, too. What is it with guys and knives, anyway?


End file.
